personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Finch/Aliases
Harold Finch often uses an alias when investigating a person or a location. While his true birth name is still a mystery, he commonly uses Harold as a first name. His earliest records list him as Harold Wren, which is also the name known to his best friend Nathan Ingram). Reese. Fusco, Carter, Alicia Corwin and Leon Tao refer to him as Harold Finch. {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#698e71;"|Image !! style="background:#698e71;" width="200"|Episode !! style="background:#698e71;" width="130"|Name!! style="background:#698e71;" width="300"|Occupation |- |rowspan="2"| || || Arthur Bellenger||align="center"| Insurance agent |- |colspan="6"|Acts as an insurance agent of Liberty State Mutual to talk to Theresa Whitaker's aunt in order to find out more about her disappearance. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Norman Burdett||align="center"| Paralegal |- |colspan="6"|Works at Marmostein Ribner. He gives this name to the police when they interview him about the evidence locker robbery he witnessed when he went there to warn Reese about being set up. He also meets Carter for the first time face to face under this name. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Walt Trowbridge||align="center"| IT technician |- |colspan="6"|Poses as IT staff at One State Bank who checks account data after the bank's database was alledgedly hacked. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Mr. Partridge||align="center"| Investor |- |colspan="6"|Uses this alias to meet with Mark Lawson of Virtanen Pharmaceuticals to talk about his recent investments in the company and to plant a bug in their office. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Thomas Paine||align="center"| Blogger |- |colspan="6"|Uses this alias to confront Jim Hallen about the Cayman charities and the money that has been embezzled by Hallen and Davis Bannerman. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || N/A ||align="center"| DFS tech support |- |colspan="6"|Gains access to the office to alter the function of the office's shredder so that it scans documents instead of destroying them allowing him to get proof of suspected misconduct. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Harold Wren ||align="center"| Insurance underwriter |- |colspan="6"|Finch is been using this alias since 1976 when he studied at MIT. He is currently working under this name at Universal Heritage Insurance. Nathan Ingram and his son both know Finch under this alias. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Harold Crane ||align="center"| Investor, donor, assistant surgeon |- |colspan="6"|First used when Finch posed as a secret investor to help Adam Saunders getting back the money he lost by initiating a buying frenzy at Baylor Zimm. Finch uses this alias again when he visits Elias in prison to ask for his help in calling off the hit on Riley Cavanaugh. When Dr. Madeleine Enright's number came up, Finch used the alias to gain access to the hospital where she worked and also helped her to save a patient's life. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || N/A ||align="center"| SEC investigator |- |colspan="6"|Talks to Adam Saunder's uncle about his investments in a company called Tritek. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Dr. Tillman ||align="center"| Paediatrician |- |colspan="6"|Uses the name of a former person of interest as an alias to gain access to Leila Smith, a new PoI at St. Raymond's Clinic. Eventually he takes the baby and protects it from being abducted. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Lucas Bennett ||align="center"| DFS agent |- |colspan="6"|Poses as an employee of the Department of Family Services to talk to the grandparents of Leila Smith and to find out more about her mother. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || Harold Crow ||align="center"| Private investigator |- |colspan="6"|Approaches the female Jordan Hester under this alias because he thinks that she might be in danger of someone who stole her identity. He tells her that he had been hired by another victim of identity theft. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- |rowspan="2"| || || N/A ||align="center"| Delivery Man |- |colspan="6"|Delivers a bugged coffee maker to Henry Peck's office in order to surveil his activities in the office. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#698e71"| |- Category:Storyline Category:Lists